The Prisoners
by breakingfaith
Summary: Nothing in this world is what it seems to be. Two people who were thought dead are return from a prison that they should not have escaped from. Declaimer: I am not the owner of any of the characters or any of the places. Just like having fun with them.
1. Chapter 1 The escape

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter.

A.N. I needed to fix this chapter because it has it all underlined. I hope it got fixed. Sorry about that!

Prologue Journal of the Prisoner XXX33

Its been said through the generations the ones with the power will come and save the people in hard times. The year in now 2010. I do not believe that they are coming, although my cell mate does. The war has been raging on for generations, and I still see no end to it. My cellmate and I have been in this cell for ten long miserable years. We were both caught on the same day. We have both wished that we could get out of the hell we are certainly in, but it seems like we are not going to be able to. I believe that we are going to try regardless if we make it out of this cell. We have both been here long enough that it does not matter if we die. We just have to try for the sake of our sanity. The guards are here I must go now.

* * *

Chapter 1 The escape

The door suddenly slams open. Two tall beefy men stand in the entrance. One of the men have short brown hair with muddy brown eyes. The other man has grey hair with a residing hairline. The man also has cold black eyes. They both have long chain cuffs that go onto the prisoners hands and feet, and the guards carry the chains with them in the cells in order to attach them to the prisoners to prevent from escaping. These two men were in for a surprise. They did not realize that both the prisoners were in the darkest part of the cell because they are usually in some other corner with light in order to see what will be happening. Because the guards did not see the prisoners in their correct places they assumed it would be alright to enter. Since the guards were foolish enough to enter, the prisoners were able to grab onto the long chains that were on their feet, and were able wrap them around the guards necks. Once the prisoners killed the guards they drag them into the dank dark corner.

After that was done the two prisoners started moving towards the staircase. As they were headed up the stairs one of them heard an ominous creaking noise. So he shoved his cellmate into a corner. When the sound moved away they both assumed that they could move, but they were wrong. Once they started to move there was a loud shout of stop. Their captures knew that there were people on the lose. As they rounded the bend of the hallway their captures saw them. They both took off running because they knew that if they did not get out of there they would both be dead by morning. The two prisoners ran for along time, and then saw the door to freedom. Although they were close the exit they were not able to get through the doors because there is a huge black Cerberus guarding the exit point. Prisoner XXX33 rasped to his cellmate, " We have to get around that Cerberus or else we will be captured again, and this time I do not think we will be leaving any time soon because they will kill us."

"I agree, but what are we going to do about the Cerberus? We have no weapons at all. Plus the people who captured us are only corridors away tying to see where the hell we are." the rough voice of his cellmate XXX34 replied.

" Well what we could do is some how distract the Cerberus be luring it with movement. Say by throwing things into the corridor and hope that the beast goes in that direction. Then maybe we can make it to the doors and to freedom." the other replied.

"That should work. All we would have to do is find something that would be loud enough to get the Cerberuses attention." Once he said that they both started to look for and object that they could throw. A little bit away there are some cell that do not have anything in them.

Prisoner XXX33 goes into one of them and find a old bucket that has been used for many different things in the past. The bonus was that there was a rat inside to the bucket that they could use for movement of something running away from the door. Once prisoner XXX33 got the bucket and rat he went over to his ex-cellmate and showed him what he had. They then went back to the corner were they hiding at first, and chucked the bucket and rat out towards the other corridor opposite of them. The distraction worked to drive the Cerberus away from the door, and so they both made a mad dash to it.

When the prisoners started to run to the door the guards who ran the prison saw them. They just made it outside of the door when one of the guards caught up to them. Prisoner XXX34 hit the guard who had grabbed a hold of prisoner XXX33. That was the only guard who caught up to them because the Cerberus had come back to the door and did not know how to distinguish prisoner from guard. So the ones who were in the corridor with the Cerberus meet a horrible and gruesome death. The prisoners were able to make it into the forest without further mishap, but what they did not know were the dangers that reside within. Prisoners whom have gotten that far have never made it out of the forest that they are currently going into now.


	2. Chapter 2: The Forest

DISCALMER: I do not own anything belonging to J.K. Rowling or the Harry Potter Universe.

A.N. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'am a little nervous about posting it. I hope you enjoy. ~Blackcrimsonrose~

Chapter 2 The Forest

The forest contained huge dark trees that cast shadows all around. There is a full moon that is in the sky that they did not notice. As the prisoners walked they came into a clearing that was surrounded by low hanging willow trees. There was also a slow moving creek running along side of the clearing. The prisoners decided to rest under one of the willows that was over hanging the creek bed because it was becoming night fall and they did not know what was among the forest at night.

As nightfall came the forest seemed to encompass all around them. They both knew that if they did not get hidden soon they were more then likely run into something that would cause them harm. As the prisoners wondered over to the willow tree looking for a place to stay hidden for the night, they ran into a six werewolves. The werewolves came through on the other side of the clearing near the path that they were going to follow the next morning. They knew that they were in trouble.

Just as the two were preparing to make a run for it the beta of the small pack saw them. Once the beta saw them the alpha female of the pack ran at the two of them, and bit prisoner XXX33 on the upper knee preventing him to run. This then caused all the alpha male into attacking prisoner XXX34. The two of them knew that they had to do something or they were going to end up dead. So they both looked around for something to fend off the werewolves with, and they were able to at least find a rock that was in the cold creek. Once one of the prisoners were able to grab a weapon they were able to fend off the alphas by taking them by surprise. This just happened to be by knocking them against the head with the rock. This gave them a few minutes to run, but that did not help the other four took off after them right when they ran for cover.

The four werewolves knocked them over, and started to rip into their flesh. Just as the two were losing conscious arrows started to rain down onto the small pack of werewolves. The arrows came from where the pack of werewolves came from. A few of the arrows were able to strike some of the werewolves, but that did not stop them from trying to eat the two prisoners. So the ones with the arrows came rushing into the clearing they were in, and killed the werewolves with the weapons they had on their bodies. Since the people who were trying to save them were able to distract the werewolves. The people who saved them were also able to pull the prisoners underneath a willow tree and into safety.

Once they were among the willow trees the ones who helped them out were able to see what kind of damage has been done to the prisoners. As they assessed the injuries the prisoners had they knew they has to get both of them some much needed medical help. The leader of the group told everyone to head out, and bring the two to headquarters. Once the order was issued they all left the clearing in a blaze of black and blue flames.


End file.
